Gaurinn
Gaurinn is a character in The Glorious Championship. Profile The following is what remains of a sheaf of papers about the contestant: Subject ID: Scolopendra gaurinn Specimen #001. Referred to simply as "Gaurinn" by Dr. Johansen. Note: Specimen was "prototype" of the Scolopendra gaurinn line. See datadoc 289-7 for species information. Gender: M Personality Profile: #001 was overtly ill-tempered and hostile most of the time, frequently having violent outbursts that require containment. Despite instability, subject was passive at times, usually after exerting itself or in the company of a select few, including Dr. Johansen, the Gaurinn Project head. Avoid angering subject if at all possible; severe electrical discharge may result. If possible, send Dr. Johansen when interacting with #001, as it is less likely to react violently. In the event of (The second half of the first page and most of the second page are absent; paper continues near the end of the second page.) time. Subject was created on September 25, 2154, and was the first member of the Scolopendra gaurinn line, as stated above. For more information on the line, please see Datadoc 289-B. For general Scolopendra information, see Datadoc 289. Subject was initially handled and raised by Dr. Elysia Johansen, the only personnel it fully trusted. Showed remarkable ability with channeling extremely high levels of electricity, up to and even exceeding 900 megawatts of output. Subject could potentially go higher, but due to the likelihood of death this capability was solely reserved for its mission. Subject was measured to have exceeded 1200 megawatts during its mission, the highest recorded from any Scolopendra gaurinn subject. (A portion of the third page is also missing.) On April 12, 2156, subject had fully matured and was equipped for its mission. Subject was outfitted with a communicator and a tracking device, both implanted beneath carapace. Subject proceeded to smudge and successfully infiltrated the base. Subject was able to avoid guards and sustained no injury before reaching the base's energy core. Subject was observed to emit a massive electrical charge, which successfully neutralized all base defenses and left it open to Attack Squadron Foxtrot. Subject's lifesigns persisted, although faint, for several minutes after the discharge, and even strengthened slightly. However, at T-plus 5 minutes and 34 seconds, all lifesigns ceased. Subject was later found dead, at which point its body was disposed of. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (The next document consists solely of a single paragraph on a mostly-blank sheet of paper, albeit stamped with a large CONFIDENTIAL.) After-Action Report, Operation Gaurinn Although subject's lifesigns terminated after several minutes, the body of Scolopendra gaurinn subject #001 was never found. Unknown where the body could have gone; even after thorough scouring of the base not a single trace could be found. smudge no disintegration technology, and even that would have left signs visible to sensitive instruments. Unexplained disappearance is still under investigation, but only a single lead has been found, linked with the complete disappearance of smudge. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Datadoc 289 Scolopendra Line Overview: The Scolopendra line is a series of genetically modified species from the planet GY-338. This species as a whole strongly resembles the centipedes of Earth prior to its devastation in the war of the late 21st century. However, they are much, much larger than the centipedes of Earth, a few reaching up to 9 or 10 feet in length at full maturity. Each member of the species possess 20 legs, the front four of which terminate in rudimentary hand-like structures, with three clawed fingers but no thumbs. The most prominent ability of these centipedes, though, is their ability to naturally generate and discharge electricity. This ability differs between several of the seven classes, though most have the "normal" output of electricity for the species. Each of the seven classes is identified most prominently by its number and color of eyes. The seven classes are as follows: (The rest of the page is missing. List of classes continues on the next page, the beginning of which is also missing.) Scolopendra gaurinn - See Datadoc 289-7 for details. Subjects all possess seven bright green eyes, arranged with two clusters of three on each side of the head and one eye directly between the two clusters. The gaurinn are engineered to be able to store up and release massive amounts of electricity, up to fifty times that of the standard Scolopendra. Conversely, their bodies are fairly frail, unable to take much beating without serious injury or even death. Their powerful discharges of electricity are extremely draining on them, necessitating rest between charges and also leaving them highly vulnerable. Strong enough discharges can kill them outright, and they often do on missions. Project background: In the year 2112, a group of Empire scientists landed on planet GY-338. The Scolopendra species was almost immediately discovered, although dwelling underground. When potential prey passed over, the Scolopendra would rapidly surface and stun the prey with their electricity, allowing for an easy meal. Unfortunately, two researchers were lost in this same way. The scientists contacted the military, and, seeing the potential military applications, the Scolopendra Project was instated. Selective breeding and genetic modification allowed the scientists to rapidly increase the ability of the Scolopendra to manipulate electricity, culminating in an increase of electrical patterns in the brain itself and a rapid gain of intelligence from generation to generation. The Scolopendra soon achieved human-like levels of intelligence, leading to the next phase of the project. Further genetic manipulation split the Scolopendra into seven distinct classes, as listed above. (The rest of the page is missing. No further pages are present.) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - In The Glorious Championship Development The Tormentor rips off Cailean's arm and replaces it with Gaurinn. Together they count as one contestant. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Glorious Championship Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Non-Humans